Hetalia High
by Aysha the Fox
Summary: Well, it's time for school, and Canadian teenager Matthew Williams has moved back to America. Just one tiny problem- what's so bad about Vash? What do Feliciano and Roderich have to do with it? Is Emma involved? Though when he tries to figure things out for himself, he just gets roped into even more trouble... trouble he never would have guessed would happen.
1. Waking Up

**Wow. WHY DO I ONLY WRITE HIGH SCHOOL FANFICS ANYMORE?! But anyway, here ya go.**

* * *

Matthew Williams, a Canadian teenage boy, was sleeping soundly. His twin brother, Alfred Jones, was still snoring away in the next room. Fluffy, soft fur brushed against his neck, followed by a cold nose. He squirmed a little, trying to get away from it. The whatever-it-was had been, ever-so-softly, nuzzling it's face into his neck. Finally, he opened his eyes to see a medium/small-sized, fluffy, cream colored dog.

"Kuma... stop it..." he groaned. Matthew's eyes closed again. Suddenly, they shot open again as the dog, 'Kuma', nuzzled harder, getting a giggle from the boy. "Okay, fine, Kumapillow... I mean, Kumajirou... I'm up."

He sat up, his faithful pup sitting next to him as he reached towards the nightstand for his glasses. Once he found them, he let go of the stuffed bear he'd been sleeping with (yes, he still slept with a stuffed animal... IT HAD WHITE FUR AND IT'S NAME WAS MAPLE) and brought the glasses to his face.

He yawned and stretched. When Matthew looked down at his dog, it made the cutest face- cocking it's head to the side as if it was saying 'what?' or 'who?', or possibly, 'will you feed me?'

Matthew smiled and got out of bed, checking the alarm clock that he didn't use for the alarm, just the time, on his way out of his room.

 _6:30_

Kuma jumped off the bed to follow him. Should he wake up Alfred?... Probably, since the bus would usually come at around 7:20, giving him about fifty minutes to get ready. He knocked on Alfred's door, something silly, since the other boy would still be sleeping. Matthew headed inside. "Hey, Al." he said. Alfred didn't even stir.

His Golden Retriever, Max, was laying on the foot of the bed, seeming to still be asleep. He had a bandana with the US flag design wrapped around his neck, unlike Kuma who had a normal (gray) collar.

Matthew frowned. "Alfred, you gotta get up." the violet-eyed boy chided, sitting down on his brothers bed. Alfred groaned. He was awake. "But Mattie-" he started. "-I don't wanna get up..." he whined.

Matthew was silent for a moment. "I'll make pancakes." he said. Alfred opened his eyes. "Fine... I'll get up."

The Canadian couldn't help a smile. Even though Alfred had blue eyes and Matthew had violet eyes- which shouldn't be possible, but he did have naturally violet eyes- there was something that they both shared. No, it wasn't blonde hair. Besides, Matthew had that weird little curl that would always hang in his face while Alfred didn't. NO, it wasn't the need for glasses, though they needed different prescriptions. It was a love (or very strong liking of) of pancakes.

* * *

"Looovvviiiiii!" A brown-haired boy whined as he shook his twin. "Five more minutes, Feli..." 'Lovi' mumbled. His full name was Lovino Vargas, in case you wanted to know.

'Feli' pouted. "But Lovi, if you stay in bed for five more minutes, you'll miss the bus!" Lovino's eyes shot open. "What?! Feliciano, why didn't you get me up sooner?!" He checked his alarm clock. Sure enough, he only had a few minutes to get ready.

Looking over his twin brother, Lovino realized Feliciano had already gotten himself ready- dressed, hair combed, odd-hair-curl-that-they-both-had curled.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! Now I only have-" he glanced at the clock- "Five minutes!" "But you kept saying, 'Five more minutes' and I was just doing what you asked me to!"

"Just get out! I have to change!" Lovino shoved his brother by the shoulders out of his room and slammed the door so hard it was a mystery as to why the door didn't shatter the wall.

"... _Idiota."_ Lovino muttered, before frantically heading to his dresser for something to wear. He checked his phone, and apparently the first day of school was going to be a bit cold- about 60 degrees Fahrenheit. He grabbed a red T-shirt, beige jacket, and blue jeans quickly and attempted to get dressed as fast as possible.

The jacket had fluff around the edges of the hood. That fluff resembled the Italian tsundere boy's bedhead. _Quick! Ah... where's a comb..._

He burst out of his room and dashed into the bathroom, spotting a brush on the counter. He frantically ran it through his hair as he dashed downstairs. Feliciano was waiting downstairs for his brother, holding both of their backpacks- his blue one and Lovino's tan one.

Just before he was about to step out the door, he realized he still only had socks on his feet. With barely anytime to spare, he slipped his feet into a pair of tennis shoes.

Feliciano and Lovino made it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.


	2. Start of the First Day

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed American teenage boy wearing glasses (we met him briefly during the last chapter) confidently strutted down the sidewalk to the school, his violet-eyed brother behind him. The brothers were two of the people who chose to walk to school, so they had a bit to walk to get to the school. "Yeah! First day of school!" Alfred burst into a run hopped onto the railing of the stairs going down into the area outside of the high school. He slid down the railing and landed it perfectly.

Matthew followed, but he actually took the stairs. "Hey Al, you've got your schedule, right?" Matthew asked as he caught up with his twin. "Of course I do." Alfred said. "I've gotta go to English with Mr. Lopert first, what do you have?" he asked Matthew. "I have Chemistry with Ms. Kahle first." Matthew answered. "Huh. Welp, we should probably head to our lockers." Alfred said, heading off in one direction.

Matthew went to follow, before he realized that according to the numbering scheme, his and his brother's lockers were on opposite ends of the school.

"Oh... wait... I have to go this way..."

About five minutes later, Matthew made his way into room 309. The desks were wider, made for two people, like usual science-y classes. People just sort of milled around the room, probably because the board said, "Do not sit down. I will assign seats at the start of class." And also, "Do Not touch anything."

The bell rang as a brunette woman entered the classroom. All twenty-something pairs of eyes looked at her. "Welcome to Chemistry class. I will be your teacher this year. My name is Ms. Kahle. As you could infer from the board, I will be assigning seats alphabetically." she indicated the desk to the very right and in the front row. "First-" she noticed everyone looking at a blonde-haired Swiss boy with teal eyes, a white beret, green jacket opened over a black shirt, and brown pants, along with black combat boots.

""I get it. I'll sit in the back." the boy grumbled as he went to sit in the very back of the class, in the seat to the very left. The teacher cleared her throat to gain her students' attention. "As, I was saying, first, we have Natalya Arlovskaya, right here-" she pointed to the seat she had pointed at already. "Her lab partner is Francis Bonnefoy, right here." The first, a platinum-blonde Belarusian girl in a violet dress, the second, a blonde French guy.

"Next comes..." the teacher went through names until Matthew was the only one standing. "... and finally, Matthew Williams, you'll be next to Vash." The teacher pointed to the back, where the Swiss boy sat. "I knew it." 'Vash' said. Matthew made his way over to him and sat down. "How did you know you'd be in the last desk?" asked Matthew quietly as the teacher began giving her 'beginning-of-the-year' speech.

"My last name's Zwingli. I'm used to going last when people do stuff alphabetically." Vash explained. "And apparently, everyone else is used to it, too." Matthew nodded. The class wasn't all that interesting, just the teacher giving them a paper for their parents to sign to let them be able to do the experiments.

The first class of the day was over pretty quickly. Matthew didn't realize until the end of the class that he hadn't asked Vash why everyone knew his last name.

His first half of the day was pretty boring. He had Pre-Algebra and French (which he rocked- the French class, I mean) after that. His teachers were pretty boring. He didn't really meet anyone else.

Finally, it was time for lunch.


	3. Lunch

Matthew managed to get a tray, buy lunch, and find a place to sit. The only problem- It was with his brother. Now, don't misunderstand, he doesn't hate his brother or anything, it's just that... he could be a bit... well... annoying. Hopefully, his 'friends' would be better.

First, a Chinese person Matthew almost mistook for a girl at first glance, he was so effeminate. He wasn't wearing a skirt or dress or anything like that, but he did have a slightly feminine figure, long black hair tied into a low ponytail, brown eyes, and his sleeves on his red, silky mandarin jacket just happened to be so huge that they comepletely covered his hands. His pants also looked suspiciously like black leggings and his shoes suspiciously like red flats.

Next, a Russian guy who had violent- sorry, I meant violet- eyes (like Matthew), platinum blonde hair, and for some reason, a scarf and giant coat, even though it was pretty warm in the cafeteria, not to mention the school. And also, he was ridiculously tall and intimidated Matthew so much, he ended up sitting as far as possible from him.

Then, a boy who seemed to be British with GIANT eyebrows, messy blonde hair, and emerald eyes, and was arguing with Alfred about something.

Oh, and there was Francis from Chemistry class at that table too.

"Hey, Matt! Glad you came to sit with us!" Alfred said, breaking away from his argument. "Betcha don't know who these guys are, huh?" Alfred didn't give Matthew a chance to respond. "That's Yao-" Alfred pointed to the Chinese guy- "Ivan-" the Russian- "Arthur-" the Brit- "aaaand Francis," Matthew already knew who he was because of Chemistry class, like I said earlier.

It was then that he realized Vash didn't have a place to sit either. Instead, the boy was simply standing in the middle of the cafeteria, looking from table to table. "Hey, Vash! You can come sit with us!" Matthew found himself calling out.

Vash spotted Matthew and made his way over to the table. "Hi." he said simply, setting his tray down and sitting in between Matthew and Yao. "Oh... uh, hey Vash." Alfred said awkwardly.

Matthew was a bit... confused. Alfred, being the outgoing guy he was, had NEVER spoken in that awkward tone of voice, EVER. Or at least not in the first eight years of the twins' lives and the... actually-very-short-time since Matthew had moved in with his dad and brother.

"...Why are you all staring at me like that?" Vash asked, glancing around the table. "No reason." Ivan said. Matthew looked at his face and wished he didn't. His smile was so... unnerving...

The Canadian began to wonder if Ivan only sat with Alfred, Arthur, Yao, and Francis simply because they were too scared to tell him to leave.

But he also got some sort of weird feeling that the fact that Alfred and his friends had all stared at Vash had something to do with why everyone in Chemistry had known Vash's last name.

"Ah. _Pardon, mon ami._ " ( _Sorry, my friend)_ Francis spoke, averting his gaze. Vash mumbled something that might have been French, but he said it so quietly it was impossible to tell what he was saying.

The boys began to chatter again, and as time passed, Matthew began to notice similarities between the Frenchman and the Swiss. "Are you two related?" Matthew blurted out, referring to Francis and Vash.

Francis leaned back in his chair. " _Oui, Mathieu." (Yes,_ _Matthew_ ). _"_ You see, Vash and I are-" Francis failed to notice the frantic hand signals Vash was using, but in his (Vash's) favor, a voice rang out through the cafeteria.

"HELLO?! DO I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION? THANK YOU, NOW CAN FRANCIS BONNEFOY PLEASE GET HIS BUTT OVER HERE?!" A Hungarian girl was standing on a table, yelling. She had long, light brown hair, and blue-green eyes. Sitting at the table was a cheerful-looking, brunette, green-eyed Spanish guy, and a white haired, red eyed... German, maybe? boy.

Francis sheepishly grabbed his lunch tray and headed over to the table, where the girl hopped off of the table in triumph and sat down next to the white-haired one.

"Wait, what was he going to s-" Matthew began. "Nothing!" Vash cut him off.

Matthew looked to the others.

"Don't look at me, I can't read the frog's mind."

"I don't know either. Maybe Alfred knows, _da_?"

"Hey, I don't know either, commie."

"Aiyaa! Would you two stop being at each other's throats for one minute?!"


	4. Next Class and Explanation

Feliciano was having a pretty good first day. He and his brother had split up during lunch, and Lovino was currently sitting with his friends Li Xiao (he went by Leon most of the time though) and Emil.

Kiku sat with the Italian, along with Feliciano's boyfriend, Ludwig. Kiku was spending his time by texting Alfred, his own boyfriend, and occasionally taking bites of his lunch.

Kiku Honda was a Japanese boy with black hair, brown eyes, a black hoodie, dark jeans, and black sneakers. He was pretty much the calmest person you would ever meet, but you did NOT want to see him angry. Next, was Ludwig Beilschmidt, who was, like I said before, Feliciano's boyfriend. Ludwig was German, with blonde slicked-back hair, and icy blue eyes. From a quick glance around the cafeteria, Feliciano noticed that Vash and Ludwig were dressed _almost_ the same- both were wearing black combat boots, a green jacket, and a black shirt, though Ludwig's pants were green instead of brown.

Vash... that reminded him, why was everyone...? Oh! Right! The... um... accident. Feli blamed himself slightly, seeing as he hadn't _exactly_ been on the _best_ terms with _him_ when... _it_ happened.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: After lunch**

Matthew was a little confused. What was this accident everyone was talking about? The most he could tell was that somebody died. And what did it have to do with Vash? As far as he knew, Vash wasn't a ghost. Although... No, he's not.

Right now, he was in class, but the teacher wasn't there yet, so everyone was just walking around the room, talking to friends and such. Except for Matthew and Alfred. The latter was currently sleeping with his head on the desk.

"Hey... um, Al? Alfred?" Matthew asked. "What, Matt?" Alfred groaned. "I just... uh... well... is there something I don't know that everyone else knows? About Vash?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... it seemed kind of like everyone was staring at him, and I noticed when you were being all awkward around him."

Alfred was hit with a sudden realization. "Oh... right. Well, there kind of is something that practically everyone at school knows about him... it actually happened... I'd say about a month before school got out. Sometime in May. I think it was right after that kid Lukas's birthday. Of course, I only knew when his birthday was and I only went to the party because I'm friends with his best friend- and I'm getting sidetracked."

Matthew nodded. "You kind of are."

"So, uh, anyway, there was this one kid. His name was Gabriel... something. I can't remember his last name. So, he was friends with Vash... and Feliciano and Roderich, you'll probably end up meeting those two later. So, they kind of had a falling-out after... uh... something happened, I'm not sure of all the details. Roderich and Feliciano basically just starting hanging out with other people. Vash and Gabriel stayed... well, pretty good friends. So, th-"

"Alright, class, sorry I'm late!"

Matthew and Alfred almost jumped when the teacher (who had literally snuck into the classroom) and began talking.

Based on how the teacher was, this was going to be a long class period.


	5. Art Troubles

A Romanian teenage boy named Vasilica Lupei was having a good day... right up until Art class. It wasn't that bad- just the only time during a typical Monday when he wouldn't be in a class with his Bulgarian best friend, Milen Hinova. At least he got to sit at a table with his other best friends, British Arthur Kirkland and Norwegian Lukas Bondevik.

Arthur was currently losing himself in a book, while Lukas was fiddling with his Nordic Cross hairpin.

In the art classroom, instead of desks, there were tables with four seats each. Nobody wanted to sit with the trio (for reasons I'll explain later). Vasilica cursed in Romanian when he realized the person he hated- and he didn't hate really ANYONE- enter the classroom.

Elizabeta Héderváry.

Or as you probably know her, the Hungarian girl who jumped on the table and yelled for Francis to get over to her table. She took a seat with her next to her boyfriend, Gilbert Bielschmidt, and his friends, Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Elizabeta hated him (Vasilica) right back. He didn't really know what he did to make her mad at him, but he started hating her eventually. The two fought with each other all the time, which people had gotten used to over the years.

"Alright class, quiet down!" the teacher spoke. She was a young looking woman, with dirty-blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail, and hazel eyes. "My name is Miss Anderson, and I will be your Art teacher."

Arthur took his nose out of his book and Lukas let his hairpin be as the three all turned to look at the teacher. She got all the "Welcome to Art" stuff out of the way and said for them to draw something in their sketchbooks while she walked around the room, so she could "see what their 'drawing styles' were".

Welp. Vasilica took the class because he wanted to be with his friends, not because he had an interest in art. In fact, he wasn't a good artist at all.

It only took a few minutes for him to start looking at what his friends were doing.

Lukas was sketching a fairy that looked a lot like the one from yesterday (long story) playing a violin, while Arthur was... actually, Vasilica had no idea what he was drawing. Either he was even worse than Vasilica, or he just hadn't done enough to be able to tell what it was. Although... was that a pirate ship?

Well, Arthur did like pirates. He was even planning on dressing up as one for Halloween, even though he was like, what, 17? And he knew for a fact that Lukas played the violin and like his other two friends, could see fairies (which everyone else just dismissed as 'hallucinations', but where they if all three of them could see them?).

But now, Vasilica still had no idea what to draw.

Thankfully, just before she reached him, the teacher was called down to the office. So now he had more time. Most people just started wandering around the room, talking to friends, except for the people who were serious about art, like the Vargas brothers, though Feliciano was the one with the drawing ability.

Vasilica heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around just as something sparkly and yellow flew into his face.

"Pfft!"he spat out some of the sparkly substance as he saw Elizabeta, with a half-empty jar of yellow glitter in her hands. She grinned and laughed, saying "Look, he really is a vampire!"

Well, the class thought that was hilarious. And Vasilica thought it was humiliating.


	6. Memories and Secrets

Vash knew what happened on May 19, last school year. His best friend had died. He blamed Feliciano (for rejecting Gabriel), Roderich (for ditching them for other people), and himself.

 _"Look out!"  
_

 _"Oh my god!"_

 _"Call 911!"_

Anything else from that night was a blur. The hospital, when Gabriel had been announced dead. Someone had crashed into the passenger side of the car, killing him.

Vash had been almost fine. Almost. The crash had not been his fault at all, but rumors had gone around school that he'd crashed the car on purpose. They were false, of course. Why would he kill his best friend? The whole idea of it being on purpose, Vash found ridiculous. He didn't even remember who had driven until somebody told him.

Then at Gabriel's funeral, Feli and Roderich had had the nerve to show up.

And now, it looked like people hadn't forgotten about it.

"Vash? Are you okay?" he blinked. Elizabeta was standing in front of him, and apparently she'd been trying to talk to him while he'd gotten caught up in the past. "Did you hear anything I just said?" she asked.

"No. Sorry." she sighed. "I said, could you ask Lili if she'd like to come to a sleepover with Yekaterina and I? She sounded like she'd be interested in it, and maybe we could get Mei to come too."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll ask her."

"Thanks." Eliza walked away, back to the small group of herself, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. She pulled out her phone and went to text... somebody.

Vash saw Vasilica and Lukas, the Romanian covered in glitter, and the Norwegian awkwardly trying to brush it off. Alfred and... what was his name? Matt... Matth... Matthew! That's what it was! Anyway, they were standing off to the side, accompanied by the Mexican girl Vash recognized as Sofia. They were talking about... well, something.

Waiting for the gym doors to open was making everyone decide that they could talk and text and use their phones. The hallway was getting louder by the minute. People seemed to have forgotten that the coach had specifically told them to be quiet and not to use their phones.

Finally, the double doors burst open, and a furious looking Coach Maes was in the doorway. "I told you all to be quiet." she started. "Not to be so loud I can't hear myself think! Get in!" The horde of teenagers obeyed immediately. No matter what, you did not want to be yelled at by Coach Maes. She had a short temper and could be mean. In that way, she was completely different from her niece, Emma. Vash knew that Emma had two brothers, but he'd never met them.

He had met Emma though. Quite a few times. She was pretty much the only one who'd wanted to befriend him after the accident. Elizabeta didn't count, she only talked to him because she was friends with his sister, Lili, and she didn't have a phone and went to a different school.

Once inside the massive gym, Coach Maes started talking. "Now," she began. "Go get changed into your gym clothes. And so help me, if you all get too loud in there, you'll be running laps the entire period!"

Well, that was their motivation to be quiet this time. Nobody wanted to run laps the entire forty-five minutes (well, more like forty minutes because of them needing time to change).

* * *

Yao was nervous. He'd been hiding something for years, and he really did not want it to be revealed on the first day of school. He'd forgot to wear a tank top under his shirt, so he'd just have to hide in the corner. It worked... well, sort of.

"Yao? What happened to you?!" Ivan exclaimed. No! Why did Ivan have to be so tall?! Yao was about to answer before the Russian shushed him. "Meet me in the boys bathroom outside of the gym after class. We'll talk there."

And then he disappeared into the bathroom stall that had just opened. Yao knew he usually ended up changing in one of them (well, last year he had) along with Roderich and Emil and probably some others. Those three (and probably others Yao didn't know about) were just too self-conscious to change in front of everyone.

But Ivan had seen it. The thing that had been kept a secret for about three years or so. The secret only Yao and Kiku knew.

Yao's scar.


	7. Revealed

**Meh... so I had no idea what should happen in gym class, so I skipped to after.**

* * *

Matthew was walking through the hallway, past the boys bathrooms right by the gym when he heard two voices. One of them was normal sounding while the other... oh man... it was HIS voice! Ivan!

"Just tell me what happened to you." Ivan's voice was as childish and high pitched as before, but his tone was deadly serious. Matthew took a peek inside. The person Ivan was talking to was none other than Yao.

Matthew pressed himself against the wall to hear what they were saying.

"I-I can't. I don't want you to hurt him." Yao spoke.

"Wait, someONE did this to you?! How long have you been hiding it, anyway?!" Ivan again.

"...Since the summer between eighth grade and the first year of high school."

"That... can't be right. I SAW that scar. It looked like it was made yesterday... there is no way it was made three YEARS ago!"

There was silence on the other side of the wall. "...Roll up your shirt." "W-What?!" "You heard me, da? So roll up your shirt, and turn around." "I can't!" "Why not, Yao? Why can't you?"

Silence again. "I... fine, then." there was a miniscule noise level. Matthew took a peek inside the bathroom again. He saw the scar- and it wasn't just a tiny thing that nobody would ever notice. It was HUGE. It reached all the way up to the short Chinese boy's mid-back, and all the way down to his hip. It was clearly vivid against his pale-ish skin. And Ivan had been correct- it looked like it had been made very recently.

Ivan was silent again. "Yao-Yao..." he finally spoke, in a whisper. The Russian lifted a hand to trace the path of the scar. "Who did this to you? Who gave you this scar? Won't you please tell me?" His voice broke. Yao huffed and pulled his shirt back down.

"I really don't want to tell you... I know you already don't like him very much... but... before I tell you who did it, please promise me you won't try to hurt him." Yao turned around to face him. Ivan nodded. "Da, I can promise that."

Matthew was astonished he hadn't been caught intruding on their private conversation when Yao finally spoke.

"It... it was Kiku. Kiku gave me that scar." Ivan's reaction was instantaneous. "That little _fanatskaya su-_ " he made like he was about to storm out of the bathroom before Yao stopped him, something Matthew was very glad for, because if Ivan stormed out, Matthew would obviously be noticed intruding.

"Vanya! You promised you wouldn't try to hurt him! It wasn't even his fault!" Yao protested. "HOW is it not his fault?! There isn't a way for a scar that big to be made 'accidently'!" Ivan argued.

Yao took a shuddery breath. "Let me tell you the full story, okay?" Ivan didn't look happy about it, but he nodded.

"Alright... so, it was the summer after eighth grade." Yao started. "Ah. I remember that summer. It was the summer you stopped getting taller." Ivan interjected. Yao nodded. "I know, right? I've been stuck at 5' 6" ever since. But anyway, Kiku called me over to his house and he said he had something cool he wanted to show me."

"So, I went over. His parents weren't home, so he answered the door. He took me inside and showed me what he found in the attic. Kiku... he actually managed to find an authentic Japanese katana in his attic. We both thought it was really cool, so we took it outside to mess around with it. I..." Yao suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"I got too close. He was swinging it around, and I wasn't staying far enough away. One moment, I was completely fine... but a moment later, I was laying on the ground with a huge cut in my back. He screamed and dropped the katana... and then I blacked out."

"When I woke up again, he was leaning over me. Kiku apologized millions of times, saying he didn't mean it and that it was an accident. I forgave him, and we decided to keep it a secret ever since."

"So please, don't hurt him! It was an accident, and if it was anyone's fault, it was mine!" Yao finished, looking back up at Ivan.

Ivan processed the information for a few moments. "Alright, Yao. I will not hurt Kiku." Yao sighed in relief. "I'm just going to have a _talk_ with him, da? That should be fine, correct?" Ivan made his way out of the bathroom, thankfully not seeing Matthew.

Yao's shoulders slumped. Then, he noticed Matthew. "How long have you been standing there?"


	8. Glasses Get Annoying

"How long have you been standing there?" Matthew froze. _Uh... what do I do, what do I do?!_ he frantically thought.

In the end, he decided telling the truth was the best way to go. "Since right before you said it was a person that gave you that scar." Yao groaned. "You were there the whole time? Aiyaa!"

Yao crossed his arms. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?" he requested. "I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me." Matthew said. "Good." Yao walked past him and out of the bathroom.

Matthew was left standing there for a moment before he followed Yao.

For some reason, the Chinese boy was nowhere to be seen after he exited. Matthew dismissed it, though- he was more focused on getting to his last class on time.

 _How long did that conversation take?! I really need to get to my next class!_ he thought.

Soon Matthew found himself running through the halls.

"Oof!" He had collided with someone. He felt his glasses fly off his head. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" The person scolded.

Through Matthew's blurry, glasses-less vision, he could see the person he'd bumped into, on the floor like him. He reached around for his glasses as he could see the other probably looking for his own.

Finally, he found his glasses and went to put them on, but something seemed...different... he figured out what it was when he realized that these glasses were definitely NOT his.

How did he figure it out? Well, it was a combination of still slightly blurry vision and the boy in front of him's face when he put on the pair of glasses he'd picked up.

"Uh... I think these might be your glasses..." Matthew awkwardly said. "Yeah... my glasses are definitely not this strong." the boy removed the wrong pair and went to hand them to Matthew. Matthew did the same.

Thankfully, this time they were the right glasses. Now that his vision was clear again, he could clearly see the person in front of him. He had somewhat wavy brown hair, and violet eyes like Matthew.

"That's better!" the boy exclaimed. He got to his feet. "My name is Roderich, by the way." he said. "I'm Matthew."

* * *

Not too far from the high school was a middle school, where a girl named Lili was walking down the hall with her friends, Aurel and Zara.

Zara had brown hair in a short and curly side-ponytail, and her scrunchie had a flower on it. She wore a pink jacket over a white tank top, with rolled-up khaki shorts. She also had a red ascot and white sneakers.

Aurel had dark brown hair and bright amber eyes. He wore a brown, too big jacket, jeans, and a small hat on his head, similar to his brother, Vasilica. He too, wore sneakers.

Lili herself had blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut like her brother, Vash. She used to have it long and in braids, but cut it herself to be more like her brother. She wore an indigo ribbon on the side of her head, a white shirt with an actual lily flower on it, and the sleeves went to about her elbows. She also had on a dark blue skirt, gray socks, and black flats.

"So," Zara was saying. "Peter did something really weird today." Lili turned her head towards her friend. "Really? What did he do?" she asked. "He thought it would be a good idea to use some of my paints to give himself a scar under his eye, like the one Erland always paints on. Well, I caught him, and do you know what he said?! He told me th- ow!" a girl with blonde pigtails in an orange dress had accidentally opened her locker in Zara's face.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Her brown eyes showed intense regret. "Ugh, it's fine." Zara raised a hand to her nose. She took it away after a few seconds. "Barely sore, see? Hey, don't cry!" the pigtailed girl had tears in her eyes.

"R-Really? You're okay?" the blonde girl asked. Lili suddenly realized how _small_ she was. The girl was shorter than Aurel, the shortest one out of the group of three, and Aurel was shorter than a LOT of people.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zara began to walk away, Lili and Aurel following. "She's weird." Zara bluntly stated. "Gosh, I know, right? She's so over-emotional. I mean, jeez, getting upset over someone she doesn't even know walking into her locker door." Aurel agreed.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Lili groaned. "Why are we always late to class?" she asked. Aurel and Zara just shrugged.

* * *

 **HAHA! Props to you Sonic fans who figured out who the blonde girl with the pigtails was. Yes, she is a character from Sonic humanized, and I inculded her because... well, since the characters of my four high school stories all go to different schools, than how about the characters still in middle school (since there's not a lot of them) share a school?**


	9. Middle Schoolers

**Ok, in case you don't know the Sonic character roster, it was Cream the Rabbit... but humanized.**

* * *

Kiku found himself pinned against the wall. Ivan was right in his face.

"What are you doing?!" Kiku tried to yell.

"I found out about what you did to my Yao-Yao. You hit him with a katana, da?"

Kiku froze. How did he find out? "Y-Yes, but it was a complete accident!" Ivan nodded. "I know that. Just know that if you ever lay a harmful hand on Yao again..." Ivan's eyes turned very, very cold and serious... and also dangerous.

"Do you understand?" Ivan asked.

"I-I understand."

Ivan let go of Kiku. Suddenly, his usual happy expression was back. "Goodbye, Kiku." Ivan happily walked away, leaving Kiku alone.

* * *

Lili felt bad when she saw the girl with pigtails walk away sadly after class. _She must have heard Zara and Aurel!_ she thought. So she decided to stop her before she went home and apologize. "Hey! Wait!" she ran after her.

The girl turned to face her. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry about the way my friends were talking about you... I could see it bothered you." Lili said. The girl brightened. "It's ok! I know you probably didn't think I was listening, so... I get it. A lot of people call me over-emotional."

"Oh, ok. See ya... I guess? Heh..." The two awkwardly walked away from each other.

Lili then went to sit by the steps outside, waiting for Zara and Aurel. Finally, the Aussie (she claimed she was Wyan or Wyze or whatever someone from the Principality of Wy was called) girl and Moldovan boy showed up. "Where were you two?" asked Lili. "Aurel got lost." Zara bluntly stated. "Hey, give me a break! It's the first day back!" Aurel defended himself.

Aurel and Zara sat down on the steps as well, on either side of Lili. It was like they always did last year in fifth grade- wait on the steps for their siblings to pick them up. None of them took the bus, and all three of them had older siblings- Aurel had Vasilica, Lili had Vash, and Zara... well, she had seven older brothers and one older sister. Plus, Peter was her younger brother, so... that made nine siblings in total.

It was always a mystery as to which one would pick her up- after all, there was Allister, Angus, Dylan, Toby, Logan, Arthur, Dwight, and Rachel. Sometimes two of them would come, most of the time one. Peter wasn't outside yet, though, so if one of them came they'd have to wait for him... or Zara would run inside and drag him outside. Whichever one.

The ones who picked up Zara and Peter most frequently were Rachel and Arthur, though.

Finally, Lili saw Vash approaching the school. "I have to go, guys, see you tomorrow!" Lili waved goodbye as she headed over to her brother. "Bye Lili!" Zara waved back. "See ya!" Aurel said.

Zara and Aurel stayed there for a while, since neither Vasilica or one of Zara's many older siblings had shown up yet.

The duo eventually got tired of sitting, and were now standing and aimlessly walking around. Suddenly, Aurel felt a familiar presence behind him. Zara looked behind him. "Hi Vasilica." she said.

Aurel turned. "Why do you have glitter in your hair?" he asked his brother. Vasilica grinned. "It's the new style! Everyone's wearing glitter in their hair!"

"Was it Elizabeta?" Zara raised a slightly bushy eyebrow, knowing a lie when she saw one. It was one of her skills.

"Yeah, she did it."

And then Zara was alone after the Lupei siblings had left for their house.

She returned to her place on the steps, bored. Peter finally came outside and sat next to her. "Hey, Zara!" he said. She didn't even bother to look at her brother. She already knew he was blond with blue eyes, and wore a white sailor shirt with a blue collar, a matching hat, and blue capri pants, as well as white knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Yeah, he was a weird kid.

* * *

 **Hey... so yeah. Next chapter will be basically just whoever picks up these two, and then everyone just going home... Yeah.**

 **Jeez, I had no idea what to do for this Author's Note! I'm trying to put in little connections to my other high school stories, with Cream and all.**


End file.
